


Bad Dog: For The Mission

by DaniJayNel



Series: Bad Dog AU/Extras [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bad Dog AU, F/F, Oneshot, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the sake of finding out the location of the Reiss bloodline's daughter, Ymir goes undercover. She doesn't expect to get intimate with Nanaba so soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dog: For The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was a weird one. I didn’t really know how to include the whole Reiss mansion thing, or how they were after Historia? But like. I just rolled with what came to me. Hope you enjoy it ^^ 
> 
> Prompt: Bad Dog. Au of that Au. Ymir and Nanaba are Alpha and leader of their own packs. Ymir's pack is the 104th Squad except Krista. Nanaba's pack the adults of SNK; Rico, Hanji, Ilse, etc. Both packs are Cynans/Lycans, but are warring packs. They both want some of that royal Reiss booty. To find out Nanaba's plans, Ymir kidnaps Ilse? Cuz they look alike, Ymir disguises as Ilse? Nanaba suddenly finds "Ilse" fking sexy? They get it on and do the fricklefreckle?? While snooping in the Reiss mansion???

As much as Ymir tried to calm herself, her heart was pounding. She watched the group of cynans and lycans as they trained and messed around. The only reason they hadn’t noticed her yet was that the wind rushed against her, washing her scent away.

Ymir herself was a cynan. After the formation of an All Species Council, lycans had stopped their insistent hate, and cynans had stopped fearing them. The two kinds began to actually like each other, and now it was common to see a pack of both kinds. Some even consisted of human mates, but those were still rare, as the humans were a little more tentative to dip their toes in supernatural business.

“Everyone!”

Ymir snapped to attention at the voice. It was Nanaba, this pack’s leader. They didn’t have alphas as the humans assumed, but more like a pack parent. One individual considered as leader by the others. They did not force their leadership, and if someone else joined the pack that was better at caring for and leading them, that individual would be chosen.

Ymir’s jaw clenched at the sight of Nanaba’s shortly cut blonde hair and her chiselled body—obviously she was naked, since she had just shifted.

“It’s getting late, so we should head home. Ilse,” Nanaba curled her finger, and Ilse obeyed by shifting back and joining her side. The others hurried away to return to their home, howling happily and still snapping at each other’s ankles in play.

“What’s wrong?” Ilse asked, brow furrowed.

“Meet me at my place later,” Nanaba told her. “There’s something I need to tell you.”

Ilse nodded. “Of course. Is everything okay?”

Nanaba smiled brightly. “Everything is fine. Are you still sure about the strategy we discussed?”

Ilse grinned then. “Oh, of course. By tomorrow Reiss will be ours.”

Ymir’s brows furrowed as she listened in on the conversation. They continued to talk for a bit, about mundane things regarding their pack. And then Nanaba shifted and ran off to do whatever it was she did, and Ilse went the opposite direction. Ymir decided to follow. This was the chance she had been waiting for.

XxX

Ymir shifted nervously as she stood in front of Nanaba’s door. She wore Ilse’s clothes. Of course, there was a big chance Nanaba would immediately recognize her scent as not Ilse’s, but she had to take it. Nanaba answered the door, and her bright smile put Ymir to ease.

“You’re early,” she said.

Ymir mimicked the way Ilse chuckled and stepped inside. “I just couldn’t wait to see you, is all.”

Nanaba seemed pleased by that as she closed the door. “Please, sit. I’ll be right back.”

Ymir watched Nanaba’s back as she went, and then she took a seat in the lounge. This was so weird, but she had to do it. She couldn’t let Nanaba get to Reiss first.

There was only one pure lycan bloodline left, and almost every wereperson was out of their mind trying to find the daughter of this bloodline. It was said that she could mate with anyone as if that was her true mated pair. Her intoxicating scent was so strong that many sought her out without even realizing it, drawn in as if hypnotized. Ymir was certain that this Reiss lycan was her true bonding pair. Something in her blood told her so. When she had heard that Nanaba knew where she was, of course she had jumped on the opportunity to steal such information. And so, she found herself there, pretending to be Ilse.  

Nanaba returned freshly showered. Her scent was more powerful when she stepped in the lounge, and Ymir’s sharp nose caught onto the slight scent of arousal. At first she was terrified by the prospect.

_Is Ilse Nanaba’s fuckbuddy? Oh shit. This can’t be happening._

“Did you get the map like I asked you?” Nanaba asked. She sat down beside Ymir, too close.

Ymir swallowed and tried her best not to move away. If she did, Nanaba might become suspicious. So she forced herself to lean a little into Nanaba, and then sighed. “Of course.” Thankfully Ymir knew about it. Ilse had been more than happy to tell her all about it, even give it to her, before she was knocked out. “I put it in my safe. The location is marked.”

Nanaba nodded, smiling. “Good, good.” She placed a hand on Ymir’s knee then.

A strange surge of warmth spread along Ymir’s skin. She whimpered. Nanaba took that as encouragement, and she leaned in even further. “I’ve been thinking about you all day,” Nanaba breathed.

Ymir wasn’t sure how to react, what to say. She was shaking, Nanaba’s scent was washing over her. Why was it so alluring? Since when had Ymir ever found Nanaba attractive? That didn’t matter so much though. There wasn’t time to sit and consider. So Ymir didn’t. She acted first and launched forward, capturing Nanaba’s lips with her own. Maybe if she did this quickly, Nanaba would go to sleep and she could rifle through her things before quickly escaping.

Nanaba moaned into her mouth. “Ilse,” she murmured softly, almost longingly.

Even though that wasn’t even her name, Ymir could sense her own scent deepen with arousal. She was actually getting off on this. Nanaba was a damn good kisser, too. The way she gently nipped at Ymir’s bottom lip, gently sucked on her tongue. It was just so… enjoyable. But then Nanaba tumbled them to the ground, Ymir on her back, and released Ymir’s red lips to bite lightly at her throat. Ymir panicked.

“Nanaba!” she yelled, voice throat. “I’m not ready to, um, for the…”

Nanaba hummed softly. “I won’t bite you,” she assured. She stopped with the small bites, but continued to suck at Ymir’s skin.

Maybe Ymir should have decided that this was taking it too far. She was about to have goddamn sex just for the sake of information. Though, Ymir considered, she had fucked around for less important reasons. And besides, Nanaba really was hot. How could she say no?

Nanaba’s hands began to snake underneath her shirt, and Ymir shuddered into the touch. She bit into her lip to prevent herself from moaning.

“You’re being surprisingly quiet,” Nanaba purred.

Ymir surprised them both by growling and then flipping them over. She ripped her shirt off. “I’ll be loud from now on, then,” she promised.

XxX

Later on, after breaking some furniture, Ymir stared up at the ceiling in a daze. She had completely forgotten the entire point of going undercover. Her body ached, but in the best way. Nanaba was beside her—they were both laying on the floor, naked, sweaty and covered in scratch and bite marks.

“That was great,” Nanaba finally commented.

Ymir wondered how she had gotten herself into this mess. Was it her determination to get to Reiss? Was it Nanaba’s delicious body? Ymir groaned. “Yeah, great.”

Nanaba laughed outright. “Okay, Ymir. You tried.”

Ymir shot up, sputtered. “You… you _knew_?”

Nanaba rolled her eyes. “Of course I knew, genius. You can fool my eyes, but not my nose. And besides, I’ve never made a move on Ilse in my life. You thought I had when I flirted with you. I’ve never slept with her.”

Ymir felt her cheeks grow warm. “But you want to.”

“I just,” Nanaba sighed. “I really like freckles. I figured that if you didn’t want to fuck me, you’d have run for it.”

Ymir swallowed. “Oh my god.”

Nanaba turned onto her stomach and rested her chin on her crossed arms. She grinned, satisfied. “Was it worth it? Was I good?”

Ymir collapsed. “So good,” she groaned. “I can’t even.”

Nanaba smirked. “I’m still not spilling about Reiss.”

Ymir groaned again. “Still so good, oh god.”


End file.
